List of government and military acronyms
List of initialisms, acronyms ("words made from parts of other words, pronounceable"), and other abbreviations used by the government and the military: 0–9 * 1LT - First L'ieu't'enant (U.S. Army) (USAF uses "1Lt") * ''2LT - '''Second L'ieu't'enant (U.S. Army) (USAF uses "2Lt") * 2I.C. - Second In Command A * ''A - 'a'nalog * A1C - 'A'irman '1'st 'C'lass (USAF E-3) * A2C2 - 'A'rmy 'a'irspace 'c'ommand and 'c'ontrol * A-3 - (Operations Directorate (COMAFFOR)) * A-5 - (Plans Directorate (COMAFFOR)) * AA - 'A'nti-'A'''ircraft * ''AA - 'a'ssessment 'a'gent * AA - 'a'venue of 'a'pproach * AAA - 'a'nti'a'''ircraft '''a'rtillery * AAA - 'a'rrival and 'a'ssembly 'a'rea * AAA - 'a'ssign 'a'lternate 'a'rea * AAAS - 'a'mphibious 'a'viation 'a'ssault 's'hip * AABB - 'A'merican 'A'ssociation of 'B'lood 'B'anks * AABWS - 'a'mphibious 'a'ssault 'b'ulk 'w'ater 's'ystem * AAC - 'a'ctivity 'a'ddress 'c'ode * AAC - 'A'rmy 'A'ir 'C'orps (British) * AAC - 'A'ustralian 'A'rmy 'C'adets (Australia) * AACG - 'a'rrival 'a'irfield 'c'ontrol 'g'roup * AADC - 'a'rea 'a'ir 'd'efense 'c'ommander * AADP - 'a'rea 'a'ir 'd'efense 'p'lan * AA&E - 'a'rms, 'a'mmunition, 'and e'xplosives * AAEC - 'a'eromedic'a'''l '''e'vacuation 'c'ontrol team * AAFC - 'A'ustralian 'A'ir 'F'orce 'C'adets (Australia) * AAFES - 'A'rmy and 'A'ir 'F'orce 'E'xchange 'S'ervice * AAFIF - 'a'utomated 'a'ir 'f'acility 'i'nformation 'f'ile * AAFS - 'a'mphibious 'a'ssault 'f'uel 's'ystem * AAFSF - 'a'mphibious 'a'ssault 'f'uel 's'upply 'f'acility * AAGS - 'A'rmy 'a'ir-'g'''round '''s'ystem * AAI - 'a'ir-to-'a'''ir '''i'nterface * AAM - 'a'ir-to-'a'''ir '''m'issile * AAMDC - US 'A'rmy 'A'ir and 'M'issile 'D'efense 'C'ommand * AAOE - 'a'rrival and 'a'ssembly 'o'perations 'e'lement * AAOG - 'a'rrival and 'a'ssembly 'o'perations 'g'roup * AAP - 'A'llied 'a'dministrative 'p'ublication * AAP - 'a'ssign 'a'lternate 'p'arent * AAR - 'a'fter 'a'ction 'r'eport * AAR - 'a'fter 'a'ction 'r'eview * AAS - 'A'rmy 'A'pprentice 'S'chool (Australia) * AAST - 'a'eromedical evacuation 'a'dministrative 's'upport 't'eam * AAT - 'a'utomatic 'a'nalog 't'est * AAT - 'a'viation 'a'dvisory 't'eam * AAU - 'a'nalog 'a'pplique 'u'nit * AAV - 'a'mphibious 'a'ssault 'v'ehicle * AAW - 'a'nti'a'''ir '''w'arfare * AB - 'a'ir'b'''ase * ''AB - 'A'irman 'B'asic (USAF E-1) * ABCA - 'A'merican, 'B'ritish, 'C'anadian, 'A'ustralian Armies Program * ABCS - 'A'rmy 'B'attle 'C'ommand 'S'ystem * ABD - 'a'ir'b'''ase '''d'efense * ABFC - 'a'dvanced 'b'ase 'f'unctional 'c'omponent * ADF - 'A'ustralian 'D'efence 'F'orce (Australia) * ADFA - 'A'ustralian 'D'efence 'F'orce 'A'cademy (Australia) * ADFC - 'A'ustralian 'D'efence 'F'orce 'C'adets (Australia) * ADOS - 'A'ctive 'D'uty 'O'ther ' S'ervices * ADSW - 'A'ctive 'D'uty 'S'pecial 'W'ork * AFI - 'A'waiting 'F'urther 'I'nstruction * AFO - 'A'nother 'F'ucking 'O'bserver * AFOSI - 'A'ir 'F'orce 'O'ffice of 'S'pecial 'I'nvestigations * AIM - 'A'irborne 'I'ntercept 'M'issile (U.S. military) * AIPD - 'A'rmy 'I'nstitute For 'P'rofessional 'D'evelopment * AIRTC - 'Air T'raining 'C'orps (former name for the Australian Air Force Cadets) * AIT - 'A'dvanced 'I'ndividual 'T'raining (U.S. Army) * Amn - 'A'ir'm'''a'n (USAF E-1) * ALCON - All CON'''cerned (U.S. military) * AMU - A'icraft '''M'aintenance 'U'nit * AMXG - 'A'ircraft 'M'aintenance 'G'roup * AMXS - 'A'ircraft 'M'aintenance 'S'quadron * An - 'An'tonov (Russian) * ANZAC - 'A'ustralian and 'N'ew 'Z'ealand 'A'rmy 'C'orps * AOL - 'A'bsent 'O'ver 'L'eave (U.S. Navy) * A&P - 'a'dministrative 'and p'ersonnel * AP - 'A'rmor-'P'''iercing * ''APC - 'A'rmored 'P'ersonnel 'C'arrier * APFSDS - 'A'rmour-'P'''iercing '''F'in-'S'''tabilized '''D'iscarding 'S'abot * APO AE - 'A'merican 'P'ost 'O'ffice 'A'rmies in 'E'urope * APPN - 'App'ropriation 'N'umber (U.S. Military) * APRT - 'A'rmy 'P'hysical 'R'eadiness 'T'est (U.S. Army) * ARA - 'A'ustralian 'R'egular 'A'rmy (Australia) * ARes - 'A'rmy 'Res'erve (Australia) * ARM - 'A'nti-'R'''adar '''M'issile * ARM - 'A'nti-'R'''adiation '''M'issile * ARMS - 'A'utomated 'R'ecruit 'M'anagement 'S'ystem (U.S. military) * ARMS - 'A'viation 'R'esource 'M'anagement 'S'system (USAF) * ART - 'A'larm 'R'esponse 'T'eam (USAF) * ARVN - 'A'rmy of the 'R'epublic of (South) 'V'iet 'N'am (U.S. Military) * ASAP - 'A'rmy 'S'ubstance 'A'buse 'P'rogram (U.S. military) * ASAP - 'A's 'S'oon 'A's 'P'ossible (U.S. military) * ASEAN - 'A'ssociation of 'S'outh 'E'ast 'A'sian 'N'ations * ASM - 'A'ir to 'S'urface 'M'issile * ASM - 'A'nti-'S'''hip '''M'issile * ASV - 'A'nti-'S'''urface '''V'essel (airborne radar) * ATO - 'A'ir 'T'asking 'O'rder * ATO - 'A'nti't'''errorism '''O'fficer * ATTRS - 'A'rmy 'T'raining Requiremen't'''s And '''R'esource'''s Development * AWOL - A'bsent '''W'ith'o'''ut '''L'eave B * BCG - 'B'irth 'C'ontrol 'G'lasses (U.S. Military) * BCT - 'B'asic 'C'ombat 'T'raining (U.S. Army) * BDF - 'B'arbados 'D'efence 'F'orce (Barbados) * Be - 'Be'riev (Russian) * BEA - 'B'udget 'E'xecution 'A'uthority (U.S. Navy) * BOHICA - 'B'end 'O'ver 'H'ere 'I't 'C'omes 'A'gain (US Military) * BRAC- 'B'ase 'R'ealignment 'A'nd 'C'losure 'C'omission * BVR - 'B'eyond 'V'isual 'R'ange (USAF) C * C1 - 'C'ommand * C2 - 'C'ommand And 'C'ontrol * C3 - 'C'ommand 'C'ontrol And 'C'ommunication * C4IR - 'C'ommand 'C'ontrol 'C'ommunication 'C'omputers 'I'ntelligence And 'R'ecognition * CAC - 'C'ommon 'A'ccess 'C'ard (DoD) * CAG - 'C'ommander, 'A'ir 'G'roup (U.S.) * CAGE - 'C'ommercial 'a'nd 'G'overnment 'E'ntity * CAS - 'C'lose 'A'ir 'S'upport * CAT - 'C'ombat 'A'pplication 'T'ourniquets * CBU - 'C'luster 'B'omb 'U'nit * CCIR - 'C'ommanders 'C'ritical 'I'nformation 'R'equirements * CDIAC - 'C'arbon 'D'ioxide 'I'nformation 'A'nalysis 'C'enter * CENTCOM - 'Cent'ral 'Com'mand (U.S. Military) * CF - 'C'luster 'F'uck * CIA - 'C'entral 'I'ntelligence 'A'gency * CIC - 'C'ommand 'I'ntelligence 'C'enter (U.S. Navy) * CINCLANT - 'C'ommander-'''in-'c'''hief, At'lant'ic Forces (U.S. Navy) * ''CINCLANTFLT - C'''ommander-'''in-'c'''hief, At'lant'ic '''Fl'ee't' (U.S. Navy) * CINCPAC - C'''ommander-'''in-'c'''hief, '''Pac'ific Forces (U.S. Navy) * CIWS - C'lose-'''I'n 'W'eapon 'S'ystem * CMSgt - 'C'hief 'M'aster 'S'er'g'''ean't (USAF E-9; highest AF enlisted rank) * CMSAF - C'hief '''M'aster 'S'ergeant of the 'A'ir 'F'orce(USAF E-9 - Senior Enlisted Member) * CO - 'C'ommanding 'O'fficer * CO - 'Co'mpany * COA - 'C'ourse 'o'f 'A'ction * COCOM - Co'mbatant '''Com'mander * CODELS - 'Co'ngressional 'Del'egation'''s * CONUS - Con'tinental [[United States|'U'nited '''S'tates]] (U.S. military) * CORDS - (U.S. military, Vietnam era) * COS - 'C'hief 'o'f 'S'taff * CPT - 'C'a'pt'ain * CPX - 'C'ommand 'P'ost E'x'''ercise * ''CQB - 'C'lose 'Q'uarters 'B'attle * CSM - 'C'ommand 'S'ergeant 'M'ajor (U.S. Army E9) * CT - [[Counter-terrorism|'C'''ounter-terrorism]] '''T'eam * CVN - 'N'uclear-powered Aircraft 'C'arrier (NOTE: the '''V comes from the expression "hea'v'''ier than air flying machine") * ''CZN - N'uclear-powered Airship '''C'arrier (NOTE: the '''Z comes from the use of the word [[Zeppelin|'Z'''eppelin]] although non-Zeppelin airships would also be transported on a CZN) D * ''DARPA - D'efense '''A'dvanced 'R'esearch 'P'rojects 'A'gency (U.S. Military) * DFAS - 'D'efense 'F'inance and 'A'ccounting 'S'ervice (U.S. Military) * DMS - 'D'efense 'M'essage 'S'ystem (U.S. Military) * DMZ - 'D'e'm'''ilitarized '''Z'one * DoDAF - 'D'epartment 'o'f 'D'efense 'A'rchitectural 'F'ramework E * ECP - 'E'ntry 'C'ontrol 'P'oint * EOD - 'E'xplosive 'O'rdnance 'D'isposal * ETA - 'E'stimated 't'ime of 'a'rrival * EUCOM - 'Eu'ropean 'Com'mand (U.S. Military) * Exfil - 'Exfil'tration F * FA - 'F'ield 'A'rtillery * FAK - 'F'irst 'A'id 'K'it * FAR - 'F'ederal 'A'cquistion 'R'egulation * FBCB2 - 'F'orce XXI 'B'attlefield 'C'ommand 'B'rigade and 'B'elow * FBI - 'F'ederal 'B'ureau of 'I'nvestigation * FEBA - 'F'orward 'E'dge of the 'B'attle 'A'rea * FIDO - 'FI're 'D'irection 'O'fficer * FLOT - 'F'orward 'L'ine 'o'f 'T'roops * FLOTUS - 'F'irst 'L'ady 'o'f 't'he 'U'nited 'S'tates (U.S. – see POTUS) * FOB - 'F'orward 'O'perating 'B'ase * FOD - 'F'oreign 'O'bject 'D'amage (U.S.) * FOD - 'F'oreign 'O'bject 'D'ebris (U.S.) * FSA - 'F'orce 'S'tructure 'A'llowance * FSTE - 'F'oreign 'S'ervice 'T'our 'E'xtension * FTUS - 'F'ull 'T'ime 'U'nit 'S'pecialist * FUBAR - 'F'ucked 'U'p 'B'eyond 'A'll 'R'epair G * G1 - 'G'eneral Staff Level office for Personnel and Manpower * G2 - 'G'eneral Staff Level office for Military Intelligence * G3 - 'G'eneral Staff Level office for Operations and Plans * G4 - 'G'eneral Staff Level office for Logistics * G5 - 'G'eneral Staff Level office for Military/Civil Affairs * G6 - 'G'eneral Staff Level office for Signal and Communication * G7 - 'G'eneral Staff Level office for Training and Exercises * G8 - 'G'eneral Staff Level office for Force Development and Analysis * G9 - 'G'eneral Staff Level office for Civil Operations * GBU - 'G'uided 'B'omb 'U'nit * GEN - 'Gen'eral * GI - 'G'eneral 'I'ssue * GIGO - 'G'arbage 'I'n 'G'arbage 'O'ut * GO - 'G'eneral 'O'fficer * GOCO - 'G'overnment 'o'wned, 'c'ontractor 'o'perated * GPMG - 'G'eneral 'P'urpose 'M'achine 'G'un * GPS - 'G'lobal 'P'ositioning '''S ystem * GROM - Polish Special Operations Team (Polish G'rupa '''R'eagowania 'O'peracyjno-'M'''anewrowego) * ''Gulag - The Chief Administration of Collective Labor Camps (Russian Главное Управление Лагерей, "'G'lavnoye 'U'pravleniye 'Lag'erey") H * HEAT - 'H'igh 'E'xplosive 'A'nti-'T'''ank warhead * ''HMAS - 'H'er 'M'ajesty's 'A'ustralian 'S'hip (Australia) * HMCS - 'H'er 'M'ajesty's 'C'anadian 'S'hip (Canada) * HMMWV - 'H'igh 'M'obility 'M'ultipurpose 'W'heeled 'V'ehicle (U.S. Military) * HMNZS - 'H'er 'M'ajesty's 'N'ew 'Z'ealand 'S'hip (New Zealand) * HMS - 'H'ans 'M'ajestäts 'S'kepp (His Majesty's ship, Sweden) * HMS - 'H'er 'M'ajesty's 'S'hip (UK) * HOMSEC - 'Hom'eland 'Sec'urity * HYT - 'H'igh 'Y'ear 'T'enure (USAF) I * IAF - 'I'ndian 'A'ir 'F'orce * IAF - 'I'sraeli 'A'ir 'F'orce * ICBM - 'I'nter'c'''ontinental '''B'allistic 'M'issile * IED - 'I'mprovised 'E'xplosive 'D'evice * IFAK - 'I'ndividual 'F'irst 'A'id 'K'it * IFF - 'I'dentification 'F'riend or 'F'oe * IFF - 'I'ntroduction to 'F'ighter 'F'undamentals (USAF) * IFV - 'I'nfantry 'F'ighting 'V'ehicle * Il - 'Il'yushin * Interpol - 'Inter'national Criminal 'Pol'ice Organization * ISO - 'I'nter 'S'chool 'C'ourse * ISR - 'I'ntelligence, 'S'urveillance, and 'R'econaissance * IYAOYAS - 'I'f 'Y'ou 'A'int 'O'rdnance 'Y'ou 'A'int 'S'hit J * JETDS - 'J'oint 'E'lectronics 'T'ype 'D'esignation 'S'ystem * JSTAR - 'J'oint 'S'urveillance 'T'arget 'A'cquisition 'R'adar K * KIA - 'K'illed 'I'n 'A'ction * KP - 'K'itchen 'P'atrol L * LAAD ''- '''L'ow 'A'ltitude 'A'ir 'D'efense * LZ- 'L'anding 'Z'one * LGOP- 'L'ittle 'G'roup 'O'f 'P'aratroopers M * MARCORSYSCOM - 'MAR'ine 'COR'ps 'SYS'tems 'COM'mand (U.S. Military) * MBT - 'M'ain 'B'attle 'T'ank * MCEN - 'M'arine 'C'orps 'E'nterprise 'N'etwork (U.S. Military) * MCEITS - 'M'arine 'C'orps 'E'nterprise 'I'nformation 'T'echnology 'S'ervice (U.S. Military) * MFA - 'M'inistry of 'F'oreign 'A'ffairs * MG - 'M'ajor 'G'eneral * Mi - 'Mi'l Moscow Helicopter Plant (Russian) * MIA - 'M'issing 'I'n 'A'ction * MICV - 'M'echanized [[Infantry|'I'''nfantry]] '''C'ombat 'V'ehicle * MiG - 'Mi'koyan-'G'''urevich (Russian) * ''MK - 'M'ar'''k * MOAB - M'assive '''O'rdnance 'A'ir 'B'last bomb (U.S. military) * MOB - 'M'ain 'O'perating 'B'ase * MPDS - 'M'ilitary 'P'lanning 'D'ata Allowance * MOA - 'M'ilitary 'O'perating 'A'rea (USAF Airspace) * MRAP - [[Land mine|'M'''ine]] '''R'esistant 'A'mbush 'P'rotected * MRE - 'M'eal 'R'eady to 'E'at (U.S. Military) * MRX - 'M'ission 'R'ehearsal E'x'''ercise * ''MSgt - 'M'aster 'S'er'g'''ean't (USAF E-7) * MTOE - M'odified '''T'able Of 'O'rganizational 'E'quipment * MTS+ - 'M'ovement 'T'racking 'S'ystem '''Plus N * NAFTA - N'orth '''A'merican 'F'ree 'T'rade 'A'greement * NAS - 'N'aval 'A'ir 'S'tation * NATO - 'N'orth 'A'tlantic 'T'reaty 'O'rganisation * NCIS - 'N'aval 'C'riminal 'I'nvestigative 'S'ervice * NCO - 'N'on-'C'''ommissioned '''O'fficer * NMC - 'N'ot 'M'ission 'C'apable * NMCI - 'N'aval 'M'arine 'C'orps 'I'nternet (U.S. Navy) * NMMSA - 'N'on-'N'''uclear '''M'unitions 'S'torage 'A'rea * NonCom - NCO O * OBE - 'O'vercome 'b'y 'E'vents (DoD) * OCONUS - 'O'utside [[Continental United States|'Con'tinental 'U'nited 'S'tates]] * OFO - 'O'ut 'F'ucking 'O'ff * O&M, MC - 'O'perations '''& M'aintenance, [[United States Marine Corps|'M'arine '''C'orps]] (U.S. Navy) * O&M, N - 'O'perations '''& M'''aintenance, N'avy (U.S. Navy) * ''OODA - O'bserve, '''O'rient, 'D'ecide, And 'A'ct * OPSEC - 'Op'erations 'Sec'urity * OTV - 'O'uter 'T'actical 'V'est P * PACOM - 'Pa'cific 'Com'mand * PDT - 'P're-'D'''eployment '''T'raining * PFC - 'P'rivate'F'''irst '''C'lass (U.S. Military) * PFT - 'P'hysical 'F'itness 'T'est * PLT - 'Pl'a't'''oon (U.S. Army) * ''PME - 'P'rofessional 'M'ilitary 'E'ducation * PMS - 'P'lanned 'M'aintenance 'S'chedule (U.S. Navy) * PO - 'P'ost 'O'ffice * POTUS - 'P'resident 'o'f 't'he 'U'nited 'S'tates *''POG'' - 'P'erson 'O'ther than 'G'runt (All Branches save Air Force) * POW - 'P'risoner 'O'f 'W'ar * PT - 'P'hysical 'T'raining R * RAAF - 'R'oyal 'A'ustralian 'A'ir 'F'orce (Australia) * RAF - 'R'oyal 'A'ir 'F'orce (UK) * RAN - 'R'oyal 'A'ustralian 'N'avy (Australia) * RCSC - 'R'oyal 'C'anadian 'S'ea 'C'adets (Canada) * REMF - 'R'ear 'E'chelon 'M'other 'F'ucker * RFP - 'R'equest 'f'or 'P'roposal (U.S.) * RMC - [[Royal Military College of Canada|'R'''oyal '''M'ilitary 'C'ollege of Canada]] (Canada) in Kingston, Ontario * RN - 'R'oyal 'N'avy (UK) * ROE - 'R'ules 'O'f 'E'ngagement * RNZAF - 'R'oyal 'N'ew 'Z'ealand 'A'ir 'F'orce (New Zealand) * RPG - 'R'ocket-'P'''ropelled '''G'renade * RPM - 'R'ounds 'p'er 'm'inute * RS - 'R'at'S'''hit (Australia - related to US - Unserviceable) * ''RSS - 'R'egional 'S'ecurity 'S'ystem (Caribbean) * RV - 'R'endez-'V'''ous S * ''SAAS - 'S'tandard 'A'rmy 'A'mmunition 'S'ystem (U.S. Army) * SAM - 'S'urface-to-'a'''ir '''M'issile * SARSS - 'S'tandard 'A'rmy 'R'etail 'S'upply 'S'ystem (U.S. Army) * SEAL - 'Se'a, 'A'ir and 'L'and (US Navy SEALs) * SFC - 'S'ergeant 'F'irst 'C'lass (U.S. Army E7) * SGM - 'S'er'g'''eant '''M'ajor (U.S. Army E9 - Sometimes referred to as Staff Sergeant Major) * SGT - 'S'er'g'''ean't (U.S. Army E5)(U.S. Marines uses Sgt) * SITREP - Sit'uation '''Rep'ort * SMA - 'S'ergeant 'M'ajor of the 'A'rmy (U.S. Army E9 - Senior Enlisted Member) * SMSgt - 'S'enior 'M'aster 'S'er'g'''ean't (USAF E-8) * SNAFU - S'ituation '''N'ormal: 'A'll 'F'ucked 'U'p * SOCOM - United States 'S'pecial 'O'perations 'Com'mand * SOP - 'S'tandard 'O'perating 'P'rocedures * SrA - 'S'enio'r A'irman (USAF E-4) * SSG - 'S'taff 'S'er'g'''eant (US Army E-6) * ''SSgt - 'S'taff 'S'er'g'''ean't (US Air Force E-5)(U.S. Marines E-6) T * TAD - T'emporary '''A'dditional 'D'uty (U.S. Military) * TDY - 'T'emporary 'D'ut'''y (U.S. Military) * TFOA - T'hings '''F'alling 'O'ff 'A'ircraft * TIC - 'T'roops 'I'n 'C'ontact * TSgt - 'T'echnical 'S'er'g'''ean't (USAF E-6) * TU - T'its '''U'p (Dead, Inoperable), a.k.a. "tango uniform" U * UA - 'U'nauthorized 'A'bsence * UAS - 'U'nmanned 'A'erial 'S'ystem * UAV - 'U'nmanned 'A'erial 'V'ehicle * UCAV - 'U'nmanned 'C'ombat 'A'ir 'V'ehicle * ULLS - 'U'nit 'L'evel 'L'ogisitics 'S'ystem (U.S. Army) * UMA - 'U'nit 'M'obilization 'A'ssistor * UN - 'U'nited 'N'ations * US - 'U'n's'''erviceable * ''USAF - 'U'nited 'S'tates 'A'ir 'F'orce * USAFE - 'U'nited 'S'tates 'A'ir 'F'orces in 'E'urope * USA PATRIOT Act - 'U'niting and 'S'trengthening 'A'merica by 'P'roviding 'A'ppropriate 'T'ools 'R'equired to 'I'ntercept and 'O'bstruct 'T'errorism '''Act * USAREC - US A'rmy '''RE'cruiting 'C'ommand * USAREUR - '''US Ar'my '''Eur'opean Command * USMC - 'U'nited 'S'tates 'M'arine 'C'orps * USN - 'U'nited 'S'tates 'N'avy * USO - 'U'nited 'S'ervice 'O'rganizations (U.S. Military) * USR - 'U'nit 'S'tatus 'R'eport * UUV - 'U'nmanned 'U'nderwater 'V'ehicle * UXB - 'U'ne'x'''ploded '''B'omb (bomb disposal; British) * UXO - 'U'ne'x'''ploded '''O'rdanance V * VBIED - 'V'ehicle 'B'orne 'I'mprovised 'E'xplosive 'D'evice * VDM - 'V'isual 'D'istinguishing 'M'ark * VFD - 'V'olunteer 'F'ire 'D'epartment * VFR - 'V'olunteer 'F'ire and 'R'escue W * WIA - 'W'ounded 'I'n 'A'ction * WO1 - 'W'arrant 'O'fficer '''1 * WSA - 'W'eapons 'S'torage 'A'rea * WOMD- 'w'eapons 'o'f 'm'ass 'd'estruction X *''XO'' - 'E'xecutive 'O'fficer Z * Z'' - '''Z'ulu time/Zulu hours * ZEP - [[Zeppelin|'Z'eppelin]] See also * List of acronyms * List of U.S. Air Force acronyms and expressions * List of U.S. Marine Corps acronyms and expressions * List of U.S. Navy acronyms External links * AcronymFinder - Military & Government * Abbreviation.com - Military Abbreviations * All Acronyms - Military Acronyms * Acronyms List - US Military Acronyms Category:Lists of abbreviations Category:Government Category:Military lists ja:軍事略語一覧